


Closer

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Betrayal, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zahir only seeks to get closer to him, even if it means betraying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Zahir could drown in her essence, in her heady scent of exoticness that was not so very different from his own. Her skin is like silk to the touch as he traces her soft, full curves and strokes the long, endless legs moving restlessly against him, but when she runs her hands down the hard planes of his back he can feel the callouses on her palms.

She is not a gentle lady, but she is not a man, either.

When he buries his face in her hair, breathing in flowers and K'miri sunshine, he only thinks that _his_ hair is black, too. When he captures her mouth in a rough kiss, he imagines that _his_ lips had touched this mouth, too. When she sprawls naked on the bed she shares with him, Zahir can only think that _his_ bare body has touched these sheets, too.

This is the queen beneath him, he reminds himself for the hundredth time. It is not his king.


End file.
